


hamilcrack

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AMV, Crack, crack video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: theres a video i made in the story





	

https://youtu.be/p7Lv8JegvLA

hey i made this you should check it out


End file.
